In general, a screen of a programmable display is configured by components (hereinafter referred to as objects) representing the states of external devices connected to the programmable display, objects for outputting specific instructions to the external devices, etc. In other words, the screen of the programmable display is configured by various objects. These individual objects have various properties such as coordinate information of the objects, a border color, an internal color, and an address information of an external device to be referred to, and a screen creating person (user) needs to separately set the these properties.
According to the conventional art, it is possible to change the same property of a plurality of objects at once, or to list all object information on a screen and separately change the plurality of objects based on the all object information that is listed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 for instance).